Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an access control method, and a non-transitory recording medium storing an access control program.
Background Art
In information processing apparatuses to be shared among a plurality of users such as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) and terminals, administrative settings may be configured via a control panel provided at the apparatus or through a network. Usually, the administrator is given with authority to access the information processing apparatuses. For this reasons, the administrator is expected to appropriately manage the administrator's password.
While the information processing apparatuses are protected from a security viewpoint, if the administrator forgets the password or the administrator changes without appropriate handover procedures, it would be difficult to access functions that are allowed only to the administrator. In some cases, it may be required to initialize the whole system etc.